clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3 is the third installment to the Penguin Chat series, that was created by Rsnail. You used to be able to play it on "www.rocketsnail.com", but as of now, they have closed down the site so everyone visits "www.clubpenguin.com" instead. Penguin Chat 3 can still be played here, but it isn't technically the original one. Penguin Chat 3, was a free online MMOG, and therefore required no membership. There were no coins or any other way of earning currency, and the purpose of PC3 was to simply chat and have some fun. from Penguin Chat 3.]] Igloos In PC3 there were no igloos, however one public one was later available in one of the empty rooms, which was also the new home of the PC3 Band. Toolbar In the toolbar, there was the chatbox, the snowball button, the actions button, a report button, the emotes button, a ‘Tell a Joke’ button, and the enter button. There was an arrow button that collapsed the chatbox to make the toolbar smaller. To change color, you would click a color change button on the chatbar, and select a different color. There was a chat history and report button on the upper left of the screen. Judging from the pictures found, there’s also a heart button and a musical note button. These are actually two emotes that are still on Club Penguin so I believe they were just 2 other emotes you can do. There seems to be a couple help buttons on the right of the toolbar as well (probably for technical assistance etc.). Snowballs Snowballs were also available in Penguin Chat 3, however the crosshair was different, and after aiming, the desired position may not be the one that occurs. Ninja Ninjas were secret in PC3. When you opened up the color select window, if you clicked the "n" in "Select Your New Penguin", a ninja color would pop out. Once you selected the ninja outfit as a color you’d have a black color, with a headband, belt, and sword on your back. Dancing would make it transparent, identical to dancing as a ninja in Club Penguin. Construction Worker You could also be a hard hat worker. You had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the back) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (you didn’t have a player card back then so you didn’t really get a hard hat, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you’d be driving a snowcat. Trivia *The songs that played in Penguin Chat 3 were, "I'm at 9933", "I've Been Delayed", and "Banana Phone". *Many things from Penguin Chat 3 are in Club Penguin now. *It is unknown if you could Multi-Login. *Some Penguins pefer Penguin Chat 3 over Club Penguin. Gallery Of Penguin Chat Pictures Image:Oldtown.jpg|The Town Center. Image:Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club. Image:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|Old Coffee Shop. Image:Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room. Image:Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The Snow Area. Image:Pc3_igloo_band.png|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Image:Pcfootball.png|Playing Football (Soccer in some regions.) Image:Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. File:Pc3talk.jpg|A penguin talking. Note that he is using the .swf file. External Links *This is a link to a post topic about Penguin Chat 3. *A MiniWiki on Scratchpad about Penguin Chat 3 *A Wikia on Penguin Chat 3 The Real Thing (bits and pieces) **[http://www.swfcabin.com/swf-files/1233278039.swf THE Last Remnant of PC3 on the Internet]. This is the real thing. The final SWF, the only scrap of the legend that is PC3 on the Internet. Continually right click and press play. It should cycle through different screens. When you get to the Connecting To Server screen, keep trying. Eventually, you'll get to a sand coloured beach, and the chat bar works! **The website explains how to see the last scrap of it beyond the log-in screen: Play Penguin Chat 3 Tester Here. To play keep right clicking and clicking play until you see a blue penguin with the name "wwwwwwwwwwww". Enjoy! **[http://www.swfcabin.com/swf-files/1233278154.swf PC3 Igloo, ANIMATED]. Again, this is the LAST SWF of PC3 in existence. **Guitar Mix : Music that was thought to be from the game. It is really from the old Club Penguin tutorials. **A custom made Penguin Chat 3 SWF Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3